Halloween Party 2010
The Halloween Party 2010 was the 6th annual Halloween Party that occurred in Club Penguin. Like all other Halloween Parties, there was a Candy Hunt. The Great Storm of 2010 arrived on October 28th, just in time for the party. Also the Haunted House returned as mentioned in the members section. Gary came and was meetable for this party. There was also a new area called the Dark Chamber which was a small mini quest located at the Forest. It was supposed to end on the 3rd, but lasted longer due to some updates and bugs. Free items Stamps *Gary stamp *Monster Mash stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp Candy Hunt Clue 1: The hunt begins, you're on your way, start searching where the starfish lay. Answer: Beach (behind a tree on the right hand side.) Clue 2: The next one's hidden out of sight, overlooking a snowball fight. Answer: Snow Forts (behind some trees on the left hand side) Clue 3: To find the next hidden delight, look far away, near glowing light. Answer: Iceberg (Behind the stem on the pumpkin.) Clue 4: Through monster costumes you must dig. This one will make you flip your wig. Answer: Clothes Shop (On the first wig.) Clue 5: Now try to find a cheesy scent, then search a spooky instrument. Answer: Pizza Parlor (hanging off the organ of the pumpkin decorations.) Clue 6: You'll find the candy you adore, where the ninja shadow was before. Answer: Ski Lodge (hanging out of the mirror on the fireplace.) Clue 7: A witch has used this candy to, improve the flavor of the brew... Answer: Plaza (inside the witches pot with the white stick sticking out.) Clue 8: The last one's hidden near the smile, of the largest pumpkin on the isle. Answer: Beacon (Right by the Telescope.) PRIZE: Candy Forest Path Background. Trivia *The Volcano was seen spewing out red smoke during the event, which is similar to the Halloween Party 2009. *This was the second time that the Map has been altered to match the looks of a party, the first was the Holiday Party 2009. *If you went to the Iceberg and drilled on certain spots, you would have been able to carve the pumpkin. *The Monster Room replaced the Secret Laboratory from other years. *On November 5, some of the rooms were still decorated for Halloween, but some rooms weren't decorated anymore and the storm in these rooms seemed to be less stormy. The music was still playing and it was still possible to get the Purple Bat Wings in the Plaza, but that has now changed. *This was the first party in which the Gary stamp first became available. *Non-members could wear the Ghost Costume if they had it during the party. This ended after the party. *The storm lasted until November where the Celebration of Water was hosted to celebrate the opening of Card-Jitsu Water. Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloweensneakpeek.png|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog Halloween Costumes.PNG|A Costume preview from the What's New Blog Halloween.png|A sneak peek in the Club Penguin Times. This hints to the new catalog October.jpg|Another Preview of the Halloween Party. It also shows the penguin making the 5th Year Party Hat LoginScreenHalloween.png|The first Login Screen advertising Halloween Party 2010. It countdowns to when the Halloween party starts Capture12.PNG|The announcement of it in the Club Penguin Times Halloweenloginscreen.png|The Login Screen for the preview of the Halloween Party 2010 IDK.PNG|A sneak peek in the Club Penguin Times ikhalloweenpng.PNG|The announcement of it in the Club Penguin Times halloween99.jpg|Another preview of the Halloween Party Halloweenparty2010loginscreen.PNG|The newest Login Screen for the Halloween Rooms Halloween Party 2010 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2010 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2010 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2009 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2010 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2009 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Halloween Party 2010 Dark Chamber.png|Dark Chamber Halloween Party 2010 Dark Swamp.png|Dark Swamp Halloween Party 2010 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2010 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2010 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2010 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2010 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2010 Haunted House.png|Haunted House Halloween Party 2010 Haunted House Entrance.png|Haunted House Entrance Halloween Party 2010 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2010 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2010 Monster Room.png|Monster Room Halloween Party 2010 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2010 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2010 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2010 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2009 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2010 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2010 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2010 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2010 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Others Halloween-party-october-2010-banner.gif|The banner for the party HalloweenParty2010Igloos.png|An example of an igloo with the storm behind it at the Halloween Party 2010 A.gif|The Beacon Telescope 2010HalloweenBinoculars.png|An example of a view through the Cove Binoculars at the Halloween Party 2010 Halloweenparty2010map.png|Map See also *Halloween Parties SWF Posters *Poster Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010 Category:Halloween Party 2010